Dragon Clan
The Dragon Clan: The Path of Righteousness The ancient Dragon Clan prizes honor above everything else. They are Yang followers with honor as their symbol. Their warriors seek to become one with their weapons. Due to their devotion to honor, the Dragon deity assists them during times of great peril. History Once there was only the Dragon Clan. The Dragon Clan was an ancient clan deep with hundreds of years of history and was ruled by wise and honourable rulers. It all changed with the coming of the mysterious Horde. Without warning, the relentless darkness that was the nightmarish Horde consumed all in it's path. The mightiest and most skilled warriors of the Dragon Clan rallied under the banner of the Dragon's Clan leader, Tarrant The Elder to halt and stem the dark tide. Alas, the sacrifice of the noble warriors were in vain as the Dragon Clan's losses were too grevious and that the Horde had seemingly endless numbers. Knowing the envitable was close at hand, Tarrant The Elder gathered the remmants of his clan and fled. As his stalwart soldiers fought on to stall the Horde, the remaining Dragon Clansmen fled towards the south as far as possible from the coming horrors. Knowing that the Horde will eventually find them, Tarrant The Elder decided to use the Dragon Clan's last remaining treasured artifact,the Serpent's Orb, an artifact of immense power granted to them by the Dragon Clan's totem guardian spirit in days long gone to protect his people. As death's door was fast approaching, Tarrant The Elder ordered his people to flee to safety. Alone, Tarrant The Elder stood his ground and unleashed the wrath of the Serpent's Orb upon the encroaching darkness.That was the last anyone saw of him and what occured next seem to baffle all who witness it. The Horde that nearly destroyed the Dragon Clan was vanquished as a searing light spread across the lands and thundered the world. The earth rumbled and moved all around them as the darkness was held back. In the end, nothing was left of the Horde and Tarrant The Elder. The plateau from where they escaped from was destroyed and only from a distance could they lay sights on their devastated homeland. Strengthening their resolve, the remmants of the Dragon Clan swore an oath to forever honour the sacrifice of Tarrant The Elder forever. Hence forth from that day, they renamed themselves the "Serpent Clan" in honour of their memory and fallen heroes. The newly formed Serpent Clan the succesor to the old Dragon Clan rebuilt their homes and restored the glory of their ancient clan. The Serpent Clan flourished and prospered under the guidance and rule of the descendants of Tarrant The Elder. As time passed, the Serpent Clan begin to deviate from their honourable roots. The people begin to commit wicked acts,crimes, stealing and deceiving one other. So the people of the Serpent Clan separated themselves from the ideals of the Dragon Clan and thus The Serpent Clan eventually begin to be evil and wicked. The Serpent Clan mastered the use of gunpowder that the ancient Dragon Clan knew years before and created muskets and cannons thus becoming Yin followers. For the Dragon clan were Yang followers. Also they split from this honorable clan because they did not believe in the Dragon deity that will save them from the shadows. But (alternate ending) when Kenji returned from self-exile he took the Serpent's orb and somewhat used the Dragon's power to rid of the shadows in their land. Zen Masters Zen Masters take the role of heroes. They are summoned through the keep and by Yin/Yang. Below are the following Zen Masters of the Dragon clan. *Otomo - This swordsman can, with a battle cry, inspire troops to hit harder and BECOME stronger. Otomo's innate ability allows him to regenerate the stamina of his allies when fighting as well. Otomo awaits the return of Kenji, last heir to the Serpent's Throne. *Garrin - This horseman can summon a steed to aid him in battle. He is a specialist at the art of horseback riding and is immune to height advantages. *Arah - Arah is a skilled marksman. She has long since achieved the unity with her weapon Dragon Clan archers pray for, and can use her bow and arrows to see distant terrain, paired with her incredibly vast attack range. Her expertly aimed shots rarely miss. *Kazan - A large traveling monk and occasional circus performer, though a bit slow-moving due to his size, Kazan constantly drinks a toxic brew of his own design to set buildings aflame and burn his foes. With all other weapons out of reach, Kazan hits his foes with his drinking gourd. It is the closest thing at hand. *Tao - The master of yin and yang, he uses the balance to his advantage, and reflects the strength of his foes back upon them. With him in play, players can summon two extra monks (or two ninja in the campaign). **Teppo (only available in the Battle Realms expansion "Winter Of The Wolf") - A genius from the far-off land of Malcolmson, he uses his dragon wheel invention to hurl several rockets a second at his enemies, which is effective against units. It is far more effective against buildings, though. He is also durable and agile.